Hidden Love
by sweet as kisses
Summary: ITs the begging of there 6th year and Hermione and Harry are officially a couple untill Hermione isnt sure about her love for Harry But maybe for some one else...
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first story so I hope ya like it!!  
  
Hidden Love  
  
It's the begging of there 6th year, and Harry and Hermione just became a couple. They looked so cute together, and they barely separated.  
  
"Hermione, Over here sweetie!" Exclaimed Harry. "Coming" answered Hermione.  
  
O, look at the cute little couple. It was Draco Malfoy saying sarcastically.  
  
What do u want Malfoy?  
  
Nothing in particular just wanted to have some fun so I decided to come over and tease you too, its funny watching you get so offended.  
  
Just go away Malfoy!  
  
Shut-up you stupid mud blood!  
  
Hermione ran away feeling so sad almost about to cry. Harry ran after her to comfort her.  
  
THAT'S RIGHT RUN AWAY shouted Malfoy  
  
Come on Crabbe, Goyle lets go!  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione were walking to class together, they spotted Malfoy outside of class talking to Crabbe and Goyle he gave them a look as they did him.  
  
It was Potions class and they were working on a new project. Snape was assigning partners. Both Harry and Hermione were hoping they'd be partners. As he walked by telling the partners both were shocked when they heard:  
  
Ron, you'll be partnered with Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy you shall be with.hm...Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione and Draco Both couldn't believe what had just happened. Neither could Harry, its was okay that he was with Ron but he so wanted to be partnered with Hermione. Hermione was so upset how could she partnered with Malfoy when the both hated each other.  
  
But professor Snape I can't work with Mud Blood granger!!  
  
Mister Malfoy!! That's enough out of you. Now class get with your partners and get working!  
  
So Hermione walked over to Malfoy looking back at Harry giving him this look of discomfort.  
  
Don't worry Harry it will fine! Now lets get to work. Snape already doesn't like me, I have to get a good grade on this project!  
  
Well Ron, I don't know...Hermione having to work with Malfoy.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy had started working for a little bit.but they kept fighting every 5 seconds. Professor Snape had to constantly walk over there to stop there bickering  
  
That's enough! I've had it with you too!! Stay after class I need to talk to you. To the rest of the class, you are dismissed. 


	2. Stuck Together

Ch. 2 Trapped Together  
  
Professor Snape was talking to Hermione and Malfoy while Harry waited nervously outside the classroom.  
  
So are we understood???  
  
Yes Prof. Snape, they said in unison.  
  
They walked out the classroom gave each other a disgusting looked and Malfoy walked away as Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
So? What happened?  
  
Well...I..er...Malfoy and I have to stay after class together everyday and clean the classroom. And we have to get along.no fighting, Prof. Snape specifically said.  
  
O that's tuff..Ron and Harry both said  
  
Well we better get going,  
  
Ya..  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly walked back to the 7th floor where there dormitories were. The next day was the begging of Hermione's punishment, or was it really going to be that bad..They had been working on their projects the whole time that day, class was almost over and Hermione and Malfoy had managed to barely talk to each most of the time.  
  
Alright class you may leave now. Once all the kids had filed out of the room Professor Snape had told them what to clean up and everything they had to do.  
  
I have to run a few errands, check on something's..can I trust you too here alone for a while??  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Once Professor Snape had left the two hadn't talked to each other for a good 15 minutes until they had both reached for the same potion vial to empty.  
  
Get off Granger this is my job!  
  
Whatever Malfoy.  
  
She was begging to let go of the glass and they happened to look up and the same time. Their eyes met and they just stared for a couple moments. Then Hermione backed up and said.  
  
Well.are we done?? Asked hermione  
  
I think we have to clean up this powder here  
  
Come help me Granger.  
  
Alright if I help u I might be able to get out of here faster.  
  
Suddenly while walking over to the powder Malfoy slipped causing Hermione to trip over him and fall. They look up at each other, their faces both covered in this powder realized how stupid the other looked they started laughing.  
  
Granger, you should see your face, you look rediculus!!!  
  
You to Malfoy!!  
  
After a good laugh they both got up and dusted themselves off and cleaned up the powdery mess on the floor.  
  
Well I think were done Malfoy.But Prof. Snape never came back, Do we have to wait for him??  
  
No I think its okay to leave, is the room clean?  
  
Yes, nice and tidy  
  
Alright then lets go!  
  
For once Hermione and Malfoy were talking to each other with out fighting!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next ch!! 


	3. Unexpected Friendship

Hermione Quickly went to the 7th floor to go see Harry and Ron. She knew they would be dying to hear what happened, but she didn't want to tell them on account of they would have gotten so mad if they heard she actually had a little bit of fun. She crept into the lobby, and then snuck into the dorm rooms with out running into Harry. Everything was so far good, but what about tomorrow she though? How would she avoid it then?  
  
Well, I'm really tired so I'll just forget about it for now. She said to herself.  
  
The next day she woke up early as usual, took a shower, and got dressed in her new robe and blow dried her hair and put her makeup on. She walked down to the lobby to see if Ron and Harry were already waiting for her. To her surprise they weren't there..  
  
Oh well, they probably got a head start on the day  
  
Which was very unusual for Ron and Harry, so she decided to just go to breakfast without them.she would probably see then there. Once she got there Harry and Ron were already sitting down eating.  
  
Hey guys! Where were u this morning? I thought you would have waited for me?  
  
Ron was really hungry so we had to come here early.  
  
She could tell because of the amount of food on his plate, and the fact that he was practically swallowing it whole.  
  
So, anyway Hermione how was it yesterday after class with Malfoy??  
  
Oh, it wasn't that bad I guess.we barely talked.  
  
After Hermione had gotten her breakfast and they were all through eating they quickly hurried to there first class of the day. On there way they had again run into Malfoy and his friends. After yesterday Hermione figured it would be okay so say Hi. As they got closer to the group.  
  
Hi, Malfoy! Said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
Noticing this Harry and Ron had a confused look on there face and looked at Hermione seeing if she was feeling alright.  
  
Hey Hermione!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had the same reaction as Ron and Harry did.  
  
Well I'll see you in class Malfoy??  
  
Yep! They were stunned. as they passed Malfoy and he could no longer here them...  
  
Are you nuts! Said Ron.  
  
No...I don't think so  
  
Then why are you talking to him Hermione? Harry chimed it.  
  
Well I told u before it wasn't that bad yesterday.we even had a little fun. Harry got all upset and started to walk ahead. He was just getting to class after stopping to get some paper. Everyone was already sitting in their seats finishing up there projects.  
  
Well Mr. Potter late again?  
  
Sorry sir. I had to stop and get a few supplies.  
  
Just site down and get to working on the new spell, Ron can show you how.  
  
Harry had looked over and to his surprise Hermione and Malfoy obviously were have a great conversation talking and laughing. Harry got so mad at this. When class was over he stormed out of the classroom with out even waiting for Ron.  
  
Well Hermione, Harry isn't here.would u like to walk with me today??  
  
Sure Draco I'd Love that!  
  
Ron was so shocked at what he had just seen and heard. He ran out of the class to tell Harry. Malfoy and Hermione had walked to there next class together, flying.  
  
When Harry had heard about this he got so mad. He ran to find the two and put an end to it..  
  
DRACO MALFOY!  
  
What do u want potter!  
  
Stay away from Hermione!  
  
But Harry.its okay Malfoy and I are friends now see. Hermione said as she put her arm around him.  
  
Hermione get off him!!  
  
Calm Down potter!  
  
The three argued for a while.  
  
Fine if that's how its going to be Draco then today after all our classes a duel right here!!  
  
Harry stormed off before anyone could say anything else.  
  
Well what are we going to do?  
  
I don't know. Said Malfoy 


	4. The Fight

After there last class Hermione and Malfoy were walking outside to meet Harry.  
  
Please Draco! Just don't go I really don't want you too fighting.  
  
No, he challenged me and now I have to face him, do you know what that would do to my reputation if I didn't show up??  
  
Well who cares please Draco, do it for a friend, and do it for me.  
  
With out responding Malfoy kept walking down the floors until they were on the ground floor about to meet Harry. Hermione was walking quickly behind him trying to keep up. She still was protesting about him dueling Harry.  
  
Besides Draco if you two get caught do you know how much trouble you'll get in?? Not to mention losing points?? Getting sent home from school, kicked out depending on how serious it gets. Oh, please don't  
  
I have to.  
  
He stopped for a moment then pushed the door open to the outside, and to no surprise Harry was standing directly on the other side.  
  
Alright said Harry  
  
Take your best shot, common  
  
Malfoy raised his arm about to cast a spell. Hermione standing by telling him not to , telling them both not to fight. Just as Malfoy cast the spell Hermione jumped in front of him causing the spell to hit her instead of Harry. Silence came of them as you heard the thud of Hermione falling.  
  
Hermione! Shouted Malfoy and Harry at the same time, they both quickly ran up to her to see if she was okay.  
  
Er.o my head.  
  
What kind of spell did you cast Draco!?! This was your entire fault!  
  
I forget the name; my father taught it to me, it knocks the person out for a while.  
  
What was that? Said Ron  
  
Suddenly Malfoy and Harry both realized what that sound was, it was a prefect. they were out after hours if one of them catches the four will be in a lot of trouble especially because Hermione was on the floor knocked out. They had to get out of there fast so Harry quickly picked up Hermione off the ground and they all hurried into the school again.  
  
I'll see you later Draco. Harry said in a snickering voice.  
  
Draco tried to ignore the comment for he didn't want to be caught out so late. He kept thinking about Hermione and whether she was alright or not. The next morning Malfoy got ready and started heading towards class. He hadn't bothered waiting for Grabbe or Goyle because he wanted to see how Hermione was. He spotted the three walking down the stairs.  
  
Hermione! Are you feeling alright??  
  
Yes, thank you Draco I'm feeling much better today, But I really wish you two would stop fighting.okay you guys?  
  
Fine quickly agreed Malfoy seeing as it was something Hermione wanted  
  
I guess so Harry said as he stuck up his nose and looked disgustingly down at the two.  
  
Great now lets get headed to class.  
  
Um.Hermione. can I have a second with you? We need to talk.  
  
Sure Draco, Harry. Ron I'll catch up with you two later okay?  
  
Draco pulled over Hermione to talk to her Little did she know he was about to tell her his feelings for her. Secretly he had been hiding it, ever since they got to know each other better in potions class. Also this was his chance since Harry had been acting like a jerk lately.Hermione had told him.  
  
Hermione, well ever since that day in potions class.  
  
Malfoy was interrupted by a loud explosion outside on the grounds.  
  
Oh my gosh! What was that?! 


End file.
